Verraten
by Hermanni
Summary: Wurden die Gefährten verraten? Und von wem?


Verraten  
  
  
  
Langsam konnte er wieder etwas erkennen.   
  
Er lag in einem Raum ,der nur durch ein kleines Fenster and der Decke erhellt wurde.  
  
„ Scheiße! Was hast du nur getan Aragorn?"  
  
Aragorn hatte sie verraten! Hatte ihnen allen nur etwas vorgespielt! Hatte ihnen gesagt sie sollten   
  
gen Westen ziehen, dort wären sie sicher und müssten nicht mit einem feindlichen Angriff rechnen.   
  
Ja, sie sollten zur Wetterspitze, von Mordor über Dunland zur Wetterspitze.  
  
Sie sollten auf ihn hören, er wäre schließlich der König und sie sollten ihm vertrauen.  
  
Tja, und das hatten sie auch, zu ihrem Pech, getan..  
  
Und Legolas hatte ihm immer vertraut.   
  
Er wäre ihm gefolgt, egal wohin, egal wie gefährlich es je geworden wäre.   
  
Er hätte sich für Aragorn alles gefallen lassen.  
  
Doch dann so etwas!  
  
Wie oft hatte er Arwen und Aragorn beobachtet, wenn sie meinten allein zu sein, wenn sie sich   
  
küssten und er hoffte jedes Mal, das es seine Lippen wären, die sich geschmeidig und weich unter   
  
denen des Menschen bewegten.   
  
Er wünschte sich Arwen würde sterben, nur um sie nicht mehr in den Armen seines geliebten   
  
Freundes zu sehen.  
  
Doch er wusste, dass dieser Wunsch unerfüllt bleiben würde.   
  
Und nun war er verraten worden, so sehr von ihm verraten worden und er fühlte sich elend bei   
  
dem Gedanken, dass er sich einst so sicher gewesen war, Aragorn würde ihn mögen.  
  
Alles war eine Lüge!   
  
Ihr gemeinsamen Stunden, allein am Lagerfeuer! (das hört sich albern an)  
  
Die Momente in denen sie gemeinsam lachten, hofften und beteten.   
  
Alles war geheuchelt gewesen.   
  
Aragorn war nie an ihm Interessiert, noch wenigstens an einer Freundschaft zwischen ihnen   
  
beiden.   
  
Es ging ihm nur um sich!!!  
  
Der Mann, für den er alles getan hätte, hatte sich als großer Egoist entpuppt.  
  
Der Mann, den er nun mehr als alles andere verabscheute.  
  
Sie liefen ohne es zu wissen in die Arme des Feindes.   
  
Und als sie aufeinander trafen hatte Aragorn angefangen den Orks Befehle zu erteilen.   
  
Als erstes hatte es Gimli erwischt.   
  
Er fiel als eine Bande von diesen Ungeheuern ihn einkreiste und dann alle auf ihn einschlugen.   
  
Als Legolas den Mord an seinem besten Freund sah, konnte er sich einfach nicht mehr   
  
konzentrieren und wurden so mit Leichtigkeit niedergeschlagen.  
  
„ Du verdammter Bastard!"  
  
„ Meinst du mich mein blondes Engelchen?", kam es aus einer Ecke des dunklen Raumes.  
  
Ruhig trat ein braunhaariger Mann in das Licht, das durch das Deckenfenster hereinfiel.  
  
Legolas sprang auf und presste sich mit dem Rücken an die kalte Steinwand hinter sich.  
  
In diesem Moment bemerkte er, dass sein Oberkörper unbekleidet war.   
  
„ Och Gottchen, haben wir Angst vor dem Freund? Ich weiß was du von mir hältst, Legolas!"   
  
„ Pah! Woher willst du das wissen Bastard? ( Ich liebe dieses Wort: Bastard, Bastard, Bastard...)   
  
Du kennst mich doch überhaupt nicht! Genauso wenig wie ich dich kenne!!"  
  
„Ich weiß auch was du willst....", flüsterte Aragorn zuckersüß durch den Raum, doch Legolas   
  
verstand jedes Wort.  
  
„ D..da..das Kannst du gar nicht! Du spekulierst ja nur darauf, dass ich es dir sage!  
  
Das kannst du auch so haben! Ich will dir jedes einzelne Organ rausreißen und solange darauf   
  
rumtreten bis nichts mehr davon übrig ist! (Wuahaha! Ich bin ja so grausam! Jahaha!!)  
  
Du bist Abschaum! Kein großer König sondern das letzte Stück Dreck!", schrie der blonde Elb.  
  
Aragorn antworte ganz ruhig: „ Soll ich dir mal was sagen mein Lieber? Du willst mich nicht   
  
zerfleischen , du hältst mich nicht für Abschaum, vielleicht für einen Verräter, nein ganz sicher für   
  
einen Verräter, aber nicht für das letzte Stück Dreck und du hasst mich auch nicht! Ganz im   
  
Gegenteil! Und die Tatsache das ich dein Feind bin macht mich nur interessanter für dich!"  
  
Aragorn ging auf Legolas zu und im Gehen zerriss er vorsichtig sein Hemd. ( das von sich selbst)   
  
„ Bleib da wo du bist, sonst..."  
  
„Sonst was mein Liebling? Hmmm? Was ist denn?"  
  
Aragorns Hemd lag schon auf dem Boden und so widmete er sich seiner Hose, die sich nach kurzer   
  
Zeit zu dem kaputten Hemd gesellte, während Legolas heulend in die Knie ging.  
  
Aragorn hielt nun völlig entblößt vor ihm.  
  
„ Na, was ist? Gefalle ich dir nicht?", fragte der Mensch in seinem bekannt süßen Tonfall.  
  
„ Lass das! Bitte...lass es!", schluchzte der Elb. „Zieh dich wieder an! Bitte! Du weißt doch gar nicht   
  
was du mit mir machst!"  
  
„ Oh doch mein Engelchen! Das weiß ich sehr gut! Na, macht es dich nicht geil mich so zu sehen?   
  
Macht es doch mein blonder Schatz, nicht wahr?"  
  
„ Bitte....chnnn.....nicht...!", jammerte Legolas, doch Aragorn hob den Elben hoch und presste   
  
seine Lippen hart auf die vor sich und rieb seinen Körper mit aller Kraft an Legolas.  
  
Dieser konnte sich nicht bewegen, stand nur so da und ließ es über sich ergehen.  
  
Eigentlich war es doch gar nicht mal so schlecht, obwohl es in dieser Situation nicht angebracht   
  
war.  
  
Und irgendwie hatte Aragorn ja auch Recht, der Gedanke mit dem Feind zu schlafen war schon   
  
sehr.... sehr verführerisch!  
  
Aragorns Zunge drückte sich immer wieder gegen seine eigene, als würde sie versuchen wollen   
  
ihn zu beleben.  
  
Und sie schaffte es!  
  
Legolas fing an genauso verlangend zurück zu küssen.   
  
Aragorn wurde immer wilder, ließ seine Zunge immer wieder in den Mund des anderen gleiten.  
  
Langsam entfernte der Braunhaarige seinen Unterkörper von dem des Blonden, um seinen   
  
Triumph vollends auskosten zu können.   
  
Dieser war das enttäuschte Winseln, das der Elb von dich gab und das verzweifelte Stoßen in seine   
  
Richtung.  
  
„ So mein Engelchen, meinst du immer noch ich weiß nicht was du willst? Hmmm, was machen wir   
  
jetzt mit dir?", Aragorn tippte mit seinem Zeigefinger gegen seine Nase und betrachtete den   
  
halbnackten Elb von oben bis unten.  
  
„Ah ja! Hose runter, Engelchen!"  
  
Legolas tat wie ihm geheißen, öffnete seine Hose und ließ sie die schlanken Beine hinunter gleiten.   
  
„ Wow, Engelchen!!!!", rief der dunkelhaarige überrascht, doch dann sprach er leiser weiter :  
  
„Weißt du eigentlich wie wunderschön du bist? Zu schön, um dieser Welt anzugehören würde ich   
  
fast sagen!! Dreh dich um! Sofort!"  
  
Wieder tat Legolas wie ihm befohlen.   
  
Er konnte nicht mehr sprechen, es war als hätte man ihm sein Stimmbänder hehrrausgerissen .   
  
Aragorn bewegte sich vor ihm so elegant und erregend (das hört sich beschissen an! Pech für   
  
euch! Wuahahahaha) , dass er nicht anders konnte als ihm zu gehorchen und so drehte er sich um.  
  
Aragorn strich mit seinen Händen die Seiten des blonden Elben entlang und genoss die zierlichen   
  
Geräusche die dieser von sich gab.   
  
„ Na mein Liebling, was wünscht du dir jetzt von mir hm?", flüsterte ihm der Braunhaarige ins Ohr   
  
und knabberte vorsichtig daran.   
  
Seine Hände hatten sich schon bis zu Legolas` Pobacken vorgearbeitet.  
  
Legolas musste sich an der Wand vor ihm abstützen, um nicht in die Knie gehen zu müssen und er   
  
versuchte sein Hinterteil näher an Aragorns Unterkörper zu bringen, doch dieser hielt ihn davon ab,   
  
fuhr mit seiner Hand jedoch nach vorne um Legolas` erregtes Glied mit seinen Händen zu   
  
liebkosen.  
  
Als sich Aragorns Finger um seinen Penis schlossen, konnte der elbische Krieger einen lauten   
  
Aufschrei nicht mehr unterdrücken.   
  
„ Ohh Gott!"   
  
Legolas warf seinen Kopf in den Nacken und legte ihn vorsichtig auf Aragorns linker Schulter, um   
  
seinen Unterleib noch mehr in die arbeitenden Finger zu bringen.  
  
Währenddessen biss ihm Aragorn in das dargebotene Stück Fleisch seines Halses, sog genüsslich   
  
daran, bis er das Glied in seinen Händen zucken spürte und Legolas mit einem noch lauteren   
  
Aufschrei, als das sowieso schon unüberhörbar Stöhnen zuvor, kam.  
  
Aragorn drehte ihn zu sich und küsste ihn, doch dieses mal nicht so hart sondern eher liebevoll,   
  
fast so als könnte er ihn mit diesem einzigen Kuss zerbrechen, als wäre er so zart und zerbrechlich   
  
wie eine Porzellanpuppe.  
  
Mit einem Ruck hob er Legolas an sich hoch und presste ihn mit dem Rücken an die Wand hinter   
  
ihm um ihm besseren Halt zu geben ohne den Kuss zu unterbrechen.  
  
Der blonde Elb schlang seine Beine so fest es ging um die Hüften seines Gegenübers und spürte   
  
dessen hartes Glied an seinem Erschlafften. Ein leises Aufstöhnen entkam ihm als er einen von   
  
Aragorns rauen Fingern an seinem Anus spürte und dieser langsam in ihn eindrang.  
  
Es tat weh, doch der Dunkelhaarige wusste anscheinend was er tun musste, damit er seinem   
  
Gegenspieler mehr Lust als Schmerz bereitete, denn fast sofort nachdem er in ihn stieß traf er   
  
einen Punkt in ihm, der seine Erektion mit einem Mal wieder erwachen ließ.   
  
Als Aragorn das bemerkte fing er an mit seinem Unterleib an dem des Elben zu reiben.  
  
Wieder suchte er Legolas` Mund mit dem Seinen und trieb einen zweiten Finger in seinen blonden   
  
Engel, der daraufhin haltlos stöhnte.  
  
Das war unglaublich!   
  
Niemals hätte er erwartet, dass Legolas, sein Legolas, der Legolas den er in seine Träume   
  
eingebunden hatte, der Legolas, den er immer an seiner Seite haben wollte, der Legolas, den er so   
  
endlos verraten hatte, dass dieser Legolas ihn, Aragorn, noch an sich ranlassen würde.   
  
Aus freien Stücken.   
  
Gut, er hatte sich schon gedacht das dieser Elb ihn liebte, oder zumindest begehrte, aber nachdem   
  
er ihn doch verraten hatte, sie alle verraten hatte, hätte er dieses Ergeben niemals erwartet.   
  
Na gut, hätte der Elb sich gewehrt, hätte er ihn auch ohne seine Einwilligung genommen.   
  
Er wollte ihn, wenigstens einmal.  
  
„ Engelchen..hmhhh...ich will dich! Jetzt!", stöhnte er Legolas ins Ohr.   
  
Dieser stöhnte ebenfalls:" Dann n...immhh mich!" (Kitschroman?)   
  
Argorn zog seine Finger aus ihm, hob ihn etwas höher und presste Legolas dann auf sich, bis er tief   
  
in ihm eingedrungen war.  
  
„Ahhhhhhhhhhh..........nnnnghhhmmm...!" kam es von Legolas, als Aragorn schon wieder diesen   
  
Punkt in ihm traf, diesmal aber härter, stärker als mit den zwei Fingern.  
  
Der Elb legte seinen Kopf in die Halsbeuge des Menschen, sog seinen Geruch ein und bekam das   
  
Gefühl ihm jetzt endlich seine Liebe gestehen zu können ohne Angst haben zu müssen ihn zu   
  
verlieren.  
  
„A.haragorn, i..ich liebe...uahhhhhhhh..mhh", er konnte den Satz nicht beenden, denn als der   
  
Angesprochene ihn nur noch mit einer Hand stützte und die andere zu seinem angeschwollenen   
  
Glied gleiten ließ, ihn dort flüchtig berührte, sich dann ganz um ihn schloss   
  
und dann auch noch zu pumpen anfing, kam er zum zweiten mal an diesem Tag.   
  
Als Aragorn die sich zusammen ziehenden Muskeln um sich spürte, konnte er sich auch nicht mehr   
  
halten, stieß noch einmal kräftig zu und verteilte seinen heißen Samen in dem zierlichen Körper vor   
  
sich.  
  
Einige Zeit blieben sie so stehen, ohne sich zu rühren.   
  
Es war schon ein Wunder, dass der braunhaarige Mann Legolas noch tragen konnte, obwohl er   
  
doch eigentlich erschöpft sein musste.   
  
Er spürte den heißen Atem an seiner Halsbeuge, einen leichten Schmerz und dann diesen bekannt,   
  
wohltuenden Schauder, der sich schließlich in seiner Lendengegend ansammeln würde.   
  
Langsam ließ er seine Beine an Aragorns entlang streichen und löste sich von dem Braunhaarigen.   
  
Dieser jedoch griff nach Legolas´ Nacken, zog ihn wieder näher an sich und küsste ihn stürmisch.   
  
Dieser schloss die Augen und erwiderte seinen Kuss, öffnete seine Lippen und berührte die Zunge   
  
des Anderen mit der eigenen.  
  
Aragorn schlang seine Arme um die Taille des Blonden und zog ihn noch näher an sich, so nah,   
  
dass sich ihre Unterkörper wiederum berührten.   
  
Lange blieben sie so stehen, Lippen und Zungen in ständiger Bewegung, doch einer ruhigen   
  
Umarmung.  
  
Als sie sich von einander lösten, spürten beide wieder die Härte des anderen zwischen den eigenen   
  
Beinen.   
  
Beide grinsten sie sich an, küssten sich noch einmal und gingen dabei in die Knie.  
  
Legolas löste sich von seinem Mund und wanderte tiefer, zu den Brustwarzen Aragorns.  
  
Dort verweilte er kurze Zeit, um seinen vor Erregung gestöhnten Namen hören zu können.  
  
Vorsichtig leckte er sich weiter hinunter zum Bauchnabel wie eine Katze bewegte er sich an dem   
  
Menschen hinunter und kurz vor dem Punkt, an dem ihn sich Aragorn am Meisten wünschte,   
  
stoppte er und leckte sich den ganzen Weg wieder hinauf.   
  
Der Brünette gab einen sehr enttäuschten Schrei von sich und versuchte den blonden Schopf   
  
wieder nach unten zu drücken, was ihm jedoch nicht gelang, da dieser einfach nicht darauf einging,   
  
sondern sich bis zu den Lippen des Kriegers vorarbeitete und ihn so verlangend küsste, dass er gar   
  
nicht anders konnte als aufzugeben.  
  
„ Engelchen! ........ mmhh... los! Jetzt mach endlich....."  
  
Legolas setzte seine Hände neben Aragorns Kopf, beugte sich tief zu ihm herunter, soweit, dass   
  
sich ihre Nasen berührten. Völlig unerwartet ließ er seine Hüften gegen die des anderen prallen,   
  
was Aragorn dazu brachte seine Augen soweit aufzureißen wie es ging und so heftig zu stöhnen,   
  
dass es für den Rest seines Lebens gereicht hätte.   
  
Legolas fing an zu grinsen und flüsterte an den Mund des Königs: „ Wirst du alles tun was ich dir   
  
sage?" „ Mhmh.. aber bittehhh.....", nickte dieser.  
  
„ Und du wirst dich nicht gegen mich auflehnen, oder das tun, was ich nicht will, dass du es tust?"   
  
Der Blonde drückte den Brünetten auf den Bode.  
  
„ Niehhmahhhhhhhh...mmmllls! Aber bihitte! Mach ...endhhliiiichhhh!"  
  
Legolas erhob sich langsam nur, um sich dann breitbeinig auf Aragorns muskulösen Bauch nieder   
  
zu lassen.  
  
„ Und wo soll ich jetzt hin?"   
  
„ Bitte... etwas nachhhhhhhhh uhhuhhuh, ja genauhh!", stöhnte er auf, als der Elb etwas weiter   
  
nach hinten rutschte, seinen Hintern anhob und über dem besten Stück des menschlichen Kriegers   
  
stehen blieb. (wie passend).  
  
„ Und jetzt?", hauchte der Blonde.   
  
„ Und je..j..jehetzt ru...unter", stotterte der braunhaarige Krieger, ließ seine Hände zu den Hüften   
  
des Elben wandern und wollte ihn auf sich drücken, dieser aber ging stattdessen von ihm herunter   
  
und sah ihn funkelnd an.   
  
„Was hab ich dir grade gesagt, du böser Junge?"   
  
„I..ich soll nichts tuh..n was du ni..cht willst?"   
  
„ Sehr gut!", grinste Legolas und kniff Aragorn in die linke Brustwarze und ließ ihn somit noch mehr   
  
stöhnen, dann ruckartig, senkte er sich auf den menschlichen Körper.   
  
Der brünette Krieger presste seine Hände fest in die Seiten seines Reiters(*lachprust*) und hob   
  
ihm seine Hüften so hoch es ging an.  
  
Legolas grinste Aragorn an und ließ seine Hüften kreisen.   
  
„ Oh Gott! Schnehllllerr!", schrie der Dunkelhaarige und schloss die Augen.   
  
Plötzlich spürte er einen harten Schlag ins Gesicht.  
  
„ Mach die Augen auf! Ich will das du mich ansiehst! Ich will deine Augen sehen wenn du   
  
kommst!", schnauzte Legolas ihn an.  
  
Sofort tat Aragorn was der blonde Elb von ihm verlangte.   
  
Er würde alles tun, aber dieser Engel durfte nicht aufhören sich zu bewegen.  
  
Seine Augen waren glasig und er konnte Legolas nur verschwommen wahrnehmen, seine Hände   
  
suchten bereits nach dem harten, festen Schaft zwischen den Beinen seines Sexualpartners   
  
(Entschuldigung, aber ich musste dieses Wort verwenden!) und als sie ihn fanden schlossen sie   
  
sich feste darum und fingen an zu pumpen.  
  
„Wa....hhhhh....",seufzte Legolas und ließ seinen Kopf auf die Brust des Königs sinken und stöhnte   
  
immer wieder seinen Namen, als Aragorn ständig abwechselnd diesen wunderbaren Punkt in ihm   
  
traf und gleichmäßig seine Hände an ihm auf und ab bewegte.  
  
„ Ohhhhhhh Gottttttttttt......"   
  
„ hehey, wohlhltest du nicht meine Auhhhhhgen sehn?", fragte der Brünette unter langem, tiefem,   
  
kehligem Seufzen.   
  
„Ehnghal...schneller!!!!!!"  
  
Aragorn stieß so schnell und so fest er in dieser Lage nur konnte zu und brachte Legolas zum   
  
dritten Mal an diesem Tage zum Erguss.  
  
  
  
  
  
Einige Stunden später standen sich die beiden Männer wieder in ihren Hosen gekleidet gegenüber   
  
und grinsten sich breit an (stellt euch das mal vor! Süß nicht?).  
  
„ Na siehst du! Ich wusste doch das du mich nicht umbringen willst!"   
  
„ Wieso bist du dir so sicher das ich es jetzt nicht noch tue?", gab Legolas fordernd zurück.  
  
„ Ganz einfach", Aragorn ging auf den elbischen Krieger zu und küsste ihn sanft und zurückhaltend   
  
( mit den Händen hinter dem Rücken) wie ein verliebter Schuljunge.  
  
„ Schon allein darum!", lächelte er.   
  
„ Mhhh", machte Legolas und leckte sich über die Lippen und schlang seine Arme um den Nacken   
  
des großen Mannes vor sich.   
  
„Da könntest du recht haben!"   
  
„ Ich hoffe du gewöhnst dich dran!"  
  
„Na das hoffe ich doch auch mal!", sagte der Elb und küsste den anderen Mann auf die weichen,   
  
verführerisch geöffneten Lippen.  
  
Aragorn unterbrach den Kuss schließlich und zog Legolas an der einen Hand hinter sich her zu einer   
  
kleinen Tür an der hintersten Wand des Raumes.  
  
„ Scheiße ( doch nicht das braune Wort (Zitat von meinem Lateinlehrer)) tut mir mein Rücken   
  
weh", nörgelte der Brünette und rieb sich mit gequältem Ausdruck die Wirbelsäure.  
  
„ Soll ich es euch nachher massieren mein Herr und König?", flüsterte ihm Legolas rau ins Ohr und   
  
sog leicht an dem Läppchen.  
  
„ Wenn Ihr das gerne möchtet!"   
  
„Ah, ich sehe Sie haben gelernt!"  
  
„ Oh ja mein Engelchen!"  
  
Und so schritten sie Hand in Hand den langen, von Orks eingesäumten Gang entlang bis zu der   
  
großen Holztür, die in Aragorns Zimmer führte.   
  
( Und wenn sie nicht gestorben sind massieren sie noch heute hehehe)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
------------------------ENDE,SCHLUSS,AUS,FINITO----------------------------   
  
  
  
autor's notes: Ich bin so was von fertig! Ich entschuldige mich für die mit Sicherheit ausreichend vorhandenen   
  
Rechtschreibfehler und dafür das dieses Yaoi scheiße ist, und dafür dass ich mich nicht ausdrücken   
  
kann, und dafür ,dass die Story keinen Sinn hat, und dafür dass sowieso alles scheiße ist was ich   
  
mache! AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
  
Entschuldigung das ich mich hier so ausgelassen habe und solche unanständigen Wörter wie... oder   
  
wie ... oder halt ... gebraucht habe! ENTSCHULDIGUNG!!!!!!  
  
Und auf wieder sehn meine Lieblinge! Ich empfehle mich, empfehlt mich weiter euer Hermanni  
  
VIELE GRÜßE AN DIE GEFÄHRTEN!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
Sayonara! 


End file.
